


禁止和不是队友的人双排

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 不然会受到惩罚
Relationships: Elias "Upset" Lipp/Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov, Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Zdravets "Hylissang" Galabov
Kudos: 12





	禁止和不是队友的人双排

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Jacob Wolf说Upset加入FNC，Rekkles转辅助。这当然是假消息。但不妨碍我以此为基础设定展开来写。

谁又能想到，推特知名洋葱新闻制造者Evil Jacob Wolf竟然有翻车的一天。他自以为自己编造的绝不会成真的“Upset加入FNC”竟然真的成了真，这让一个专业制造假新闻的匠人颜面扫地。

稍微挽救他颜面的是Rekkles并没有按照他说的转为辅助。一个位置上放两个强力选手然后让他们竞争上岗也不是什么稀罕事了，除了惊叹一下FNC财大气粗又能如何呢？

Upset很快就搬进了FNC基地，春季赛前的训练也热热闹闹地展开了。

训练赛和排位赛总是穿插在一起。下午的训练完成之后，晚上还要继续排位来保持操作。Upset满怀期待地给自己如今的辅助Hylissang发去了双排邀请——这也是他加入FNC的原因之一，他一直都视Hylissang为最优秀的辅助，甚至于偶像，总是希望有能和Hylissang双排的机会，能在偶像面前表现自己，获得肯定。但是之前Hylissang在绝大多数时候都会拒绝他。倒不是因为Hylissang不喜欢他，Upset有这个自信Hylissang也很认同自己，但Hylissang真的太忙了，想和他双排的人排起队来可以绕FNC基地两圈，要轮到自己可不容易。Upset对此很理解，谁让Hylissang是他的偶像呢？他的眼光这么好，欣赏的人别人肯定也会欣赏，所以有这么多人欣赏Hylissang在Upset看来是天经地义的事情。但是加入FNC之后情况就不同了，同队的AD和辅助培养默契简直是最天经地义的事情，这样一来在申请和Hylissang双排时，自己一定可以获得优先权。

但是Upset收到的回复却是Hylissang为难的拒绝。

Upset转头瞥见Hylissang屏幕上两个并排的图标，很显然Hylissang已经上了别人的车。

大概是Rekkles吧，Upset无奈地在心里叹了口气。虽说加入了FNC就可以在申请和Hylissang双排时获得优先权，但再优先也优先不过队伍的灵魂人物，首发AD，队长大人Rekkles呀。Upset只能认命地开始一个人孤独的上分之路。

在他排进游戏时，Rekkles从训练室外面走进来了，他手里拿着一杯水，瞥了一眼Hylissang的屏幕，随意地问：“你在和Elias双排？”

等等？Upset有些惊讶地扭头看向Rekkles，原来他和Hylissang没有在双排吗？

没有人回答这个问题，但是答案已经呼之欲出。Upset顿时失去了排位的兴趣，也谢天谢地这局游戏被人秒了。他转头就看见Rekkles趴在Hylissang的椅背上看着辅助的屏幕。看见首发下路如此亲密，Upset彻底失去了排位的兴趣，起身决定出去随便做点什么平复一下心情再说。

他刚走到训练室门口，就听到Rekkles喊他：“Elias，等一下，我有事情跟你说。”

他不得不停下脚步等着他的队长走过来。

“我们出去说吧。”Rekkles径直往外走去。

Upset跟着队长，他的队长并没有走去客厅或者门外，而是拐上了楼梯，走向了卧室的方向。Upset内心觉得奇怪，却也不敢多问，结果就是他跟着队长走进了队长的卧室，他们的队长还把门给关上了。

Upset心里发毛，不知道队长要说的是什么事，需要进到卧室关了门才能开始。他脑子里浮现出许多奇怪的假设，却只能等着队长给他最终的判决。

Rekkles开口了：“Hylissang在和Innaxe双排。”

Upset不知道Rekkles跟他讨论Hylissang是希望收到什么回答，他也不知道自己该用什么立场来回答。他确实想和Hylissang双排，对Hylissang和队伍之外的人双排简直嫉妒，但他又不想被别人发现他心里的这种小心思，所以最后也没说出什么。

Rekkles看起来确实也没指望他回答，看了他一眼之后自顾自地说了下去：“你也想和他双排不是吗？”

Upset诚实地点了点头。

“我也觉得既然FNC有两位AD选手了，辅助应该更专注和队友培养默契，而不是和队伍外面的人双排。”Rekkles说。这话在Upset听来简直知音，但他只是克制地点了一下头。

“我们应该跟Hylissang谈谈。”Rekkles下了决定。

Upset没有表态，当然他心里是完全同意的。

“你就在这里等着吧，”Rekkles说，“我下去叫他，等他这局结束就让他上来。”

Upset当然没有意见，他坐在Rekkles的卧室里玩了50分钟手机后，Rekkles带着Hylissang走了进来。Hylissang低着头，显然Rekkles有告诉他这次谈话的主题。

Rekkles给房门落了锁，抱着手臂注视着垂头看地板的辅助：“所以，我们要和你谈一谈。”

“嗯。”Hylissang表示自己在听，声音温柔驯顺。

“在队伍里已经有两个AD的情况下，为什么还要和别人双排？”Rekkles皱着眉，语气有些冷硬。

也许是感觉出了队长的怒意，Hylissang并没有多辩解，只是简单地回答：“抱歉。”

“这不是你第一次和队伍外的AD双排了，也许我们需要一些手段来帮你记住？”Rekkles问，他的下巴微微抬起，带着一点压迫性，“屡教不改会受到什么惩罚你还记得吗？”

Hylissang沉默地点头，Upset觉得气氛有些诡异地不对劲。他还没来得及挖掘出究竟是哪里不对，就看见队长一把拉过了站在墙边的Hylissang，低头吻了下去。

Upset被眼前的画面惊到呼吸一窒，顿时手足无措起来，他第一次发现队伍里这样的秘密，一时不知道是该走还是该留下来，但无论哪个选项都足以让他尴尬到无地自容。在他已经卡住的大脑能做出决定之前，他的队长已经把手伸进了辅助的衣服里。Rekkles依然闭着眼睛，他动作随意却娴熟，不容置疑地掌控着局面。Hylissang紧闭眼睛时颤动的睫毛出卖了他的紧张，但他的动作还是配合着队长，让对方剥下他的衣服。

Upset目瞪口呆地看着他的队长将他们的辅助一点一点剥光，露出光滑细腻的背脊，柔软的腰和平坦的小腹。这样的画面异常诡异，却又有着致命的吸引力，Upset默默无语的看着眼前的表演。他的脚仿佛被钉在了地上，虽然内心受到的冲击还未平复，却也没有半点挪动自己离开这个混乱漩涡的念头了。

Rekkles似乎终于想起了房间里还有一个新来的，睁开眼盯着Upset，表情冰冷到仿佛没有欲望：“这是在队伍里犯错误屡教不改会受到惩罚。如果你不适应的话可以走，但我也不介意你留下来。”他的语气随意又漠然，却带着一种威压。Rekkles一手揽着Hylissang的腰，另一只手解开了他的皮带，而被他搂住的Hylissang依旧闭着眼睛，甚至有些发抖。

Upset的视线落在Rekkles扯Hylissang皮带的手指上，那支手洁白修长，指节分明，利落地扯掉碍事的东西，灵活地解开扣子，拉开拉链，食指暧昧地点在Hylissang露出的内裤上轻轻划动。Hylissang穿的是白色棉质内裤，带着一种干净单纯的气质。Upset回神的间隙发现自己的注意力完全被队长的手掌控了。下一秒，他的思绪再次落回Rekkles那只正在肆无忌惮往里深入的手上，脑子里再也没有一丝想要离开的念头。

Rekkles勾着Hylissang的牛仔裤边缘把它往下拉，Hylissang配合地蹬掉了外裤，接下去内裤也是同样的下场。这时的辅助已经被剥了个精光，全身毫无遮掩地站在房间中央。Upset的目光顺着队长手指的游走，攀上了辅助那不被束缚和遮挡的性器。在Rekkles手指的玩弄下，那根东西颤颤巍巍地抬了头，微微晃动着贴在小腹上。Hylissang的那根东西长而干净，倒没有很狰狞。

Upset不知道FNC之前队友有过多少次这样的“惩罚”，但同样作为男人他看得出他们队长的技术有多娴熟，很快辅助就开始膝盖打颤，几乎站立不住，不得不踉跄几步扶住桌子，才能勉强维持站立不倒。和辅助的狼狈形成完全鲜明的对比，Rekkles从容地拿过润滑液挤在自己手上，然后开始扩张Hylissang的身体。

Upset没有这样的经验，但即使是他也看得出来，这次扩张只是草草了事，很快他们的队长失去了耐心，把润滑液丢到一边，拉开自己的裤子，掏出已经那根粗大硬挺的东西，毫不留情地捅进了Hylissang的身体。

Hylissang显然是被弄疼了，紧闭着眼睛猛然向后仰头，但他咬着下唇没有叫出声，他僵硬地维持着这个动作几秒钟之后，终于还是忍不住发出一声痛苦的呻吟。Rekkles却没有一点缓和的意思，立刻动了起来。他的身体和Hylissang紧贴在一起，他的鼻子凑在Hylissang后颈，他的眼睛闭着，他动得越来越用快，他几乎是把Hylissang按在桌子上……

看得太过投入的Upset被这样的画面刺激得一个激灵，这才发现自己看得太入神，不知不觉间手已经伸进了裤子，正隔着内裤有一下没一下地摸着自己那玩意，而那根东西在这样的刺激之下早就已经硬到发胀。

Upset叹了口气，又摸了两下，干脆把手伸进内裤里打起了手枪。他抬头打算再看时却正好对上了Rekkles的目光，队长的目光依然冷漠到不像有欲望，甚至还带着一点嘲弄，仿佛就是为了嘲弄一下新人才费劲抬眼看他这一下，很快就又垂下眼去看着正被他按在桌子上干的辅助，嗅着他后颈的味道，啃咬他的肩膀，但是用一只手扶着他的腰，以免他站不稳倒下去。

Hylissang他早就被干得软了腰，软了腿，手臂也打着颤几乎撑不住自己。他的身上出了一层薄汗，灯光下让他的皮肤闪着缎子似的光。汗水也让他的刘海凝成了一络络，紧贴在额头上，刘海下，Hylissang依然闭着眼睛皱着眉，Upset已经不确定这是因为疼痛还是因为欢愉。辅助总是很克制，Upset早就知道，但是看到他在做爱的时候依然过分克制，反倒激起别人的冲动。Upset猜Rekkles也是如此，才会一边小心地扶着，一边死命操他。

Upset分不出Hylissang是难受还是难耐，他头往后仰着，露出修长的脖子，喉结随着他的呻吟滚动着。人肯定是有动物本能的，喉结这种脆弱的东西一旦展露出来，总是勾引起想要咬下去的欲望。但是Upset不知道自己是不是能够这样去做。人肯定是有动物本能的，他的本能告诉他这是他们队长的领地，而他的队长正在享用战利品，他是否有资格参与其中，话语权也并不在他手里。

Rekkles感觉到什么似的瞥了Upset一眼，没有焦距的眼睛冷漠得像是冷血动物，但Upset却读懂了对他的默许。他凑近过去舔了舔嘴唇，最后吻上了Hylissang微张的嘴。在这个足够近的距离上，他能够看出Hylissang眼角和睫毛上挂着的泪。

是因为最开始太疼，还是因为快感而无法抑制的生理性泪水？Upset混乱地想着，得不到答案。进入房间之后他受到的冲击太大，脑子里已经容不下太多东西，他不能思索，只能按照本能行事。他不想看见Hylissang的眼泪，他不想看到Hylissang哭，无论是因为什么，这就是他的本能，于是他吻掉了Hylissang眼泪。

他的吻细碎地一路落下去，终于啃上了他垂涎已久的喉结，然后是锁骨，然后是Hylissang平坦光滑的胸部。胸上那两点凸起格外引人注意，他低下头去用舌头舔弄它们，轻轻地吮吸，用嘴唇去摩擦。他听见Hylissang嘴里溢出的呻吟，心里有一些得意。

他没办法再继续往下，Hylissang几乎趴在桌上的姿势注定了他没办法把吻落在那光滑的小腹上，他干脆矮身到桌子下面，然后吻上了Hylissang的阴茎。他没有多想就顺势将那根颤动着的东西含进了嘴里。他几乎立刻听到Hylissang倒吸了一口气，一直压抑着的呻吟终于开始决堤。他闭着眼想象着他的队长操干他们辅助的画面，纠缠在一起的肉体按相同的节奏晃动着，往后退出又狠狠捅回去后肉体碰撞发出的声音，Hylissang茫然却又控制不住的享受表情。

他早就对Hylissang有过很多越矩的想法，但是即使是在最淫异的情景里，Hylissang在他心里永远占据着一个几乎圣洁的角落。他不敢占有，只想取悦。他几乎是虔诚地贡献着自己所拥有的的一切。他能感觉到Hylissang细微的颤抖，在他嘴里的那根东西抽搐了一下，然后毫无保留地射了出来。

Upset站起身后看到的是瘫在桌子上喘息的Hylissang，Rekkles站在他身后，依然没有什么表情，只是脸上微微泛出的红色和汗湿的刘海证明了他也不是无动于衷。他看了一眼Upset不整齐的裤腰，Upset确信他肯定看到了自己依然隆起的那一团东西，这让他觉得脸上发烫。刚才他一直在自慰，却一直没射出来。

“我要去洗个澡，你可以继续，如果你想的话。”Rekkles平静地说，就好像是在宣布一件天经地义的事情，“犯错的人是会受到惩罚的。”

Rekkles说完进了浴室。Upset看向Hylissang，Hylissang默许地冲他点点头。Upset重新审视着他们的辅助，做爱之后明显体力不支，全身是汗，后穴一张一合，似乎还在等着被填满，他的大腿笔直修长，他们队长的精液正顺着股缝和大腿流淌下来，标记着这个人的所有权。

即使Hylissang的状态已经如此不堪，Upset却依然没有把自己插进他身体的勇气。他扶起Hylissang，几乎是不知所措地把人抱进怀里。

“要我帮你吗？”Hylissang主动开口，他显然看出了Upset还不习惯他们的规则。

“不……不用……”Upset慌张地拒绝道，“我……”他还是耻于说出些什么太直白的话。于是他们两个人都沉默下来。Upset把自己挤进Hylissang两腿之间的缝隙里，几乎是青涩地蹭动着，他不敢说话，这个动作已经足够过分，他几乎没有勇气做完，但追求欢愉的本能最终战胜了道德，他的动作越来越急切，巨大的快感夺走了他最后的理智，他用尽力气抱住他们的辅助，几乎要把人揉碎一样，然后射在了Hylissang两腿之间。

高潮的余韵过去之后Upset才发现他们在接吻，他在最后最动情的时候低头吻住了Hylissang，直到一切结束他们的嘴唇才终于分开。

Upset犹豫了一会，小心翼翼地问：“明天跟我双排好不好？”

Hylissang点了点头。


End file.
